


Off Script

by AppleSundae



Category: One Piece
Genre: Almost Drowning, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Found Family, Good ole found family vibes, Like all the characters are drama queens, Reader accidentally yeets into one piece, Reader-Insert, SMH @ ALL OF THEM, Shenanigans, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 19:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleSundae/pseuds/AppleSundae
Summary: All you had wanted to do was reenact one Titanic scene and somehow that had twisted into you becoming a pirate, and not even a good one at that.Also summarized as: Local idiot falls off cruise ship while misquoting a movie and now is in a whole new world.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	Off Script

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been floating around my brain for so long, I can't even do the idea justice anymore lmao
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this nonsense

“It’s crazy how stars look different once you get away from the city.” 

You look over to your best friend, Drew, and grin because she was right. The two of you were laying on the deck of the cruise ship staring at the sky and just relaxing. Sneaking away from your family had been a good choice, they were all too loud and obnoxious to just sit back and watch the world around them.

This of course was pretty hypocritical because so were Drew and you because only after a minute or two the stars lost both of your interest and the two of you began to explore the deck of the ship. It had been the first day of the cruise and with how busy it was during the day, there hadn’t been many chances to look around and figure out where stuff was. Despite it being one in the morning, you both were filled with energy.

  
After a good while of messing around, the two of you found yourselves at the very edge of the deck. Well, not the very edge, there was a little fence to prevent people from falling overboard. The two of you stare at the fence for a second before an idea pops into both of your heads.

“Wanna recreate the scene from Titanic?” You ask excitedly, motioning towards the fence. 

“Why do you think I agreed to go on this cruise with you? I’ve been waiting for this opportunity all freaking day!” Drew answers, just as excited as you are. 

You both play rock, paper, scissors shoot for who gets to play Rose first. You can’t stop the smug ‘ha, ha’ from leaving your lips when you win best two out of two. 

“You better make it quick so I can have my turn before someone catches us.” Drew grumbles, as you start to climb over the fence. She quickly climbs up after you, holding on to you by your waist as you spread your arms open. 

“I’M THE KING OF THE WORLD!” You yell out facing the ocean, laughing as you do it.

“You idiot, someone’s going to hear us! And that’s not even the words to this scen-whoa!”

As Drew is speaking, her foot slips causing her to fall back and let go of you. You didn’t realize how much you were relying on her to keep you steady until the support from her arms were completely gone. You scream, slipping off the fence and the boat completely.

The only thought you have before hitting the cold, dark water of the ocean is a short and sweet, ‘oh shit’.

It was dark and cold. Your chest was burning, and you were kicking your legs and moving your arms as fast as you could. There was no way to tell if you were going up or down because you couldn’t see at all. 

You could feel yourself getting lightheaded and your lungs were screaming at you to take a breath. Your kicking becomes more panicked and your all but flailing your arms. You start to see a small light in the darkness but then the burning your lungs becomes too much. You had to breathe.

You open your mouth and the sea water comes pouring in, your choking but can’t even make a sound. Screaming soundlessly you kicking becomes weaker and less focused. You stare at the light, still flailing your arms.

Please.

Please.

It’s all you can think as you feel yourself running out of oxygen and the water quickly invading your lungs. You kick with the last of your strength.

You break through the water and barely have a chance to cough up some of the water before another wave brings you back under. You can do nothing as you come back up and get pushed under once again, this time however instead of just floating your back slams into something hard. If you had any breath left in you the impact would have stolen it away. You instinctively grab onto whatever you hit and hold on to it as another wave hits. This time you don’t go under. Coughing up water, your mind slowly processes what your holding on to.

A rock?

Pure adrenaline powering your body, you slowly climb up the rock and out of the water. The stone isn’t very big, but its tall enough to protect you from the water. You collapse on your side, puking up all the seawater you swallowed. You see black spots in the edges of your vision and before you know it your out cold. 

The shining of the sun through your eyelids wakes you up. Your throat fucking hurts. You arms and legs were sore like you ran a marathon. Your stomach aches. Not to mention from being passed out in shorts and a tank top you were starting to get a sunburn. You really needed to get inside.

Unfortunately the only thing around you for as far as you could see was ocean. What were you going to do? There was no food here, you barely were wearing clothes, and not to mention you were already freaking thirsty! You feel your throat get tight and your eyes get watery.

You wipe your eyes with your arm angrily, and bite your lip to hold try and hold back any more tears. All this trouble and you hadn’t even done the stupid titanic scene right either. 

Part of you was glad that Drew had fallen safely back onto the deck, but also wouldn’t it be nice to have someone else here to cry with? You feel like a bitch for wishing this upon anyone else, much less your best friend but..with nothing around but the endless blue of the ocean, you couldn’t help feeling lonely. 

You close your eyes, laying against the hard rock and try and think of what to do next. 

xx

You weren’t sure how much time has passed since you woke up that first time on the rock. You only knew that your mouth was dry, your body was still sore, and you haven’t seen any other boats. Oh, yeah and you were definitely sunburnt now. 

You sit on your rock indian style with your legs crossed looking out into the ocean.

“Man, it sure would be nice if a ship would pass by right now.”

You also just talk to yourself now too. There was nothing else for you to do, if you were being honest. 

Your stomach growls. You give it a light smack.

“Shut the hell up, stupid.” 

You were starting to wonder if this was your destiny. To die on this hard ass rock, thirsty and hungry yet surrounded by water filled with 100% cookable fish. The irony was so strong you bet you weren’t iron deficient anymore. 

God, much like your body even your jokes were failing you now. 

When you wake up the next day, your scenery had one big change.

You squint in the distance and see a blob. As it gets closer, you spring to your feet. It was a -

“Boat!”

Suddenly for the first time in a while, you felt energized. A ship! Jumping up and down on your rock, you do anything to be seen.

You yelled, screamed, waved your hands like a fool.

Only to watch the ship sail right past you. 

Just like that, the energy is sucked out of you. It was like a kick to the face watching your one ticket off this rock go. You sit down, and cry. Crying is actually putting it lightly. You have a meltdown. You holler, punch your rock till your hands bleed, and then just lay on your back and sob.

Your one way out was gone. Sailed right past you like you weren’t even there. 

Days past, and you aren’t holding up very well. Your skin was blistering from the sun. You had no idea what to do about it, there was no way to shade yourself. You cheeks and shoulders were getting the worst of it but the rest of you was turning a worrisome shade of red. You’ve had a headache nonstop and you just didn’t..feel like yourself. 

There were times when you would wake up from your sleep but still felt like you were dreaming. You’d look over and someone would be sitting next to you. It would be Drew yelling at you to stop hogging the rock or ‘to get up and do something, geez!’

Occasionally, it would be your dad yelling at you for sneaking out of the room and acting so carelessly. ‘You’ve watch Titanic a hundred times, how could you get the line wrong.’ He’d grumble sometimes.

The worst was when it was your mom. You could practically feel her stroking your hair, whispering things were going to be okay.

Except. 

Things weren’t going to be okay. You were dying on a rock in the middle of the ocean.

The only bright side was at this point you didn’t have any more water to even produce tears to cry.

The hallucination today however, starts off a little differently because you wake up to someone poking you. You just lay there and try to ignore it, it’s not real anyways it’ll fade just like the sensation of your mom holding your hand or your little sister pulling your hair.

The poking continued.

“Drew, you bitch, leave me alone, ‘m tryna sleep.” 

“Oi, quit mumbling and wake up already, Lady.”

That….wasn’t a hallunication of stupid Drew. You didn’t even recognize that voice. Slowly, you lift your head up and see a boy the the most ridiculous hat, sitting in a small boat, reaching out and poking you with a freaking paddle. 

There was no any of that was real, you think as you lay your head back down. 

The poking increased now, faster and more forceful than before.

“I know you're awake now! I’m trying to help you!”

“Well then quick poking me! It hurts, I’m sunburnt jerk!” You say, turning your head to face him. He jumps back at your blistered face. Geez, it was nice to know you weren’t just dying but you were ugly too. 

“I’d call that a lot more than sunburnt.” He says. 

Stupid freaking tan boy. 

Slowly, you work on sitting up. It takes you a lot longer than normal and there were a couple times you thought your arms were going to give out on you but eventually your sitting up staring down at the young boy in the boat. 

“Who are you?”

“My name is Ace, here,” He throws his yellow shirt at you and it hits you right in the face, “you probably should try and cover up.”

The yellow clashes horribly with your pink tank top and it was about three sizes too big, but you’ve never been happier for a shirt. You struggle a bit putting it on but once you have it on, you smile down at Ace.

“Thanks, y’know you seem like a pretty cool guy even though your hat is stupid.”

“Stupid?!” He sputters, “Is that any way to talk to the guy saving you!”

You just shrug at him, it was nice that he was saving you but it didn’t make his hat not dumb.

“Well, anyway are you able to stand? If you jump down here I can catch you.”

The rock you were on wasn’t very tall but it still stood a couple feet above where Ace was sitting down in his boat. Hesitantly, you nod yes to his question. Slowly you work to stand, you try using your arms to help you stand, but this time they really do give out on you. Your chin hits the rock, earning you a sympathetic ‘ouch’ from Ace. 

You really couldn’t stand up. You feel your face burn in embarrassment and shame as you relay the news to Ace. The one good thing about being sunburnt is that you face was already red to begin with. 

“It’s okay, I can just come up there to get you.”

So he starts to climb the rock like a little monkey and gets to you in seconds. He hauls you up by the armpits then switches to the ever so dependable bridal-style. 

“Alright here we go!” He cheers, getting ready to jump down when something goes wrong. Mid-jump his body goes slack and the two of you go crashing into the small boat.

You land belly first, which takes the air out of you, then Ace lands on top of you which takes the life out of you.

“What the hell, man?” You turn back to yell at him but he is fast asleep.

Surely this is some sort of joke right? His snores, however, say otherwise. Why couldn’t the people responsible for holding you ever be reliable? One slipped and dropped you into the ocean while the other slipped and dropped you into a boat. Truly you’ve come full circle. 

Ace was laying right on top of you, his face digging into the space between your shoulders, and there was nothing you could do about it because you were too weak and dehydrated to move him. You look around his boat and notice you were in reaching distance of his bag. With your one hand not pinned beneath you, you pulled the bag towards your face and looked into it.

Food. So much food. And some water too!

Despite currently being crushed by the Ace, you let a big grin settle on your face. While the idiot slept, you helped yourself to his rations.

Things were looking up, you had food, water, and you guess Ace’s body could technically count as shade. 

You smiled, ate and drank until you too passed out. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just want to thank you guys for reading! Hoped you enjoyed and tell me what you think!


End file.
